Zassou No Uta
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, hidup di tengah gelimangan harta yang tak ku ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Dan entah kenapa semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.
1. Prologue

Ether chan presents:

**ZASSOU NO UTA**

Pinjem chara Abah **Masashi** #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Rate; T

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Prologue:**

**Aku Hyuuga Hinata hidup ditengah gelimangan harta yang tak ku ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Dan entah kenapa semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.**

"Hyuuga, ya?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke san kalau rumput liar tetap hidup walau terinjak-injak, walaupun hidup di tanah gersang sekalipun."

"Kau mengganggu saja! Enyahlah rumput liar."

"Di mataku kau tak terlihat begitu."

"A-arigatou"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia"

"Maaf Hinata tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku telah menggapai bunga Sakura yang selalu ada di dekatmu itu dan tak berniat menghianatinya. "

"A-a-apa? J-jelaskan ini padaku."

"Maaf Hinata. Aku telah berhubungan dengannya selama setengah tahun ini."

"K-kau tega padaku Sakura san?"

'_Siapapun tolong bebaskan aku dari pedihnya perasaan ini…'_

"Kalau rumput liar tidak mampu menggapai bunga Matahari gapai saja Mawar berduri yang siap melindungimu dan selalu ada di sekitarmu"

"Bolehkah?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

**TBC**

Nah,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Owned by: Ether chan

**Hehehe maaf yang lain blum kelar ini udah bertelur lagi**

**Oh ya, review chap 1 nya Lost then found yaaaa!**

**#gak becus**


	2. You are Mine

**Aku Hyuuga Hinata hidup ditengah gelimangan harta, aku tak ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar, tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Tapi semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zassou No Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, School!AU, Alur berantakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap….

Derap langkah kembali terdengar, Hyuuga Hinata, anak kelas XI yang seringkali terasingkan itu menapakkan kakinya menuju Konoha _Gakuen_. Tak lama kemudian, kembali terdengar derap kaki yang lebih meriah dan hampir membuat Hinata terhempas oleh gerombolan yang menyapunya dengan arus kuat.

"Kyaa!"

"Sasuke-sama tampan sekali!

"Tatapannya seakan membuatku lumer… Kyaa!"

Yak, itu adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis ababil yang tengah menggombali Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus anak direktur perusahaan terkenal Uchiha _Corp_.

"Ck, _urusai_," sahutnya sarkatis sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan beraroma parfum mawar milik Karin, gadis berambut merah yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans nomor satu di Sasuke Fans Club.

"Sasuke-sama, kau serius menolakku?" tanya Karin dengan wajah sok polos sambil berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Yang digombali malah menatap sesuatu di kejauhan dengan tampang kesal yang tersembunyi oleh _poker face_nya.

Di kejauhan masih dengan Hinata yang terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal karena serbuan fans Sasuke, ia hanya mampu terbengong ria. Kaca mat minusnya terjatuh, untung saja minus matanya masih terbilang ringan jadi Hinata tak harus meraba-raba tanah seperti seorang nenek tua yang telah rabun untuk menemukan kaca mata berbingkai hitam miliknya. Tak lama Hinata mengerucutkan bibir tanda sebal setelah beberapa kali menepuk roknya yang sedikit berdebu.

Suara derap kaki mendekat menuju Hinata, di saat itu pula terdengar suara malaikat Hinata, suara maskulin ceria yang membuatnya melupakan segala perkara hidup.

"Ahh, segarnya pagi ini … _Ohayou minna_!"

"Yo, _ohayou,_ Naruto!"

"Wakh! Iruka-sensei, jangan menjewerku dong! Apa salahnya aku mengucapkan salam dengan sedikit berteriak?"

"Diam saja, Naruto. Kau ribut!"

"Sial!"

Yah, sudah bisa tebak biang keroknya? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang siap menghancurkan gedung sekolah dengan suara toa-nya.

Tetapi Hinata terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Naruto-kun itu ceria sekali,' batinnya sambil terus memandang kagum pada Naruto tanpa sadar ada sepasang onyx menatapnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bersurai pink menepuk pundaknya, secara otomatis menghilangkan semua khayalan Hinata saat menatap Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata, kenapa bengong? Ayo ke kelas, nanti telat lho? Aku mau pergi ke kantor administrasi sebentar," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, iya, Sakura-san. _Arigatou_," Hinata dengan setengah berlari segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya tanpa menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya pilu.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata.'

…

**SKIP TIME**

…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit lalu, di taman belakang tampak surai indigo yang di kepang longgar menghiasi punggung mungil Hinata yang tengah menikmati bento sambil membaca novel roman picisan kesayangannya. Sesekali wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tertegun, bibir menggembung sambil membalik lembaran novelnya dengan semangat.

"Astaga! Kotor sekali di sini!—Dimana kau Sasuke-sama?" ucap Karin dengan suara centilnya.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_, bisakah kau memusnahkan Sasuke FC itu? Tolonglah, ini hanya satu permintaan kecil dari gadis SMA biasa yang ingin membaca novel dengan tenang,' pikir Hinata sambil menutup novelnya dan menghela napas kesal kembali memakan _bento_nya dengan bosan, memutuskan berhenti membaca.

"Ah, aku dapat!" Karin dengan bersemangat menerobos semak-semak, saat melihat surai gelap tanpa mengeceknya dulu.

"Ish, sialnya! Aku malah menemukan rumput liar di sekolah," sindirnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan jarinya dengan tanda mengejek, seolah mengusir Hinata. sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Karin-san," desis Hinata pelan tapi menusuk.

"APA? Menyuruhku tutup mulut? Berani juga ya? Dasar gadis rumput liar tak tau malu," Karin meledak, tangannya mencengram dagu Hinata dengan kasar. Tangan satu lagi terangkat. Mengayun cepat ke wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan itu!"

Karin sontak berhenti dan mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, kau dari mana? Karin-chan mencarimu dari tadi loh," ujar Karin manja sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Pergi," usir Sasuke

"A-apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Karin menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Aku bilang pergi. Sekarang."

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam membuat Karin mendengus kasar. Dipelototinya Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ck, sial. Awas kau Hyuuga," Karin melenggang sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Hinata kesal.

'Kenapa Sasuke membelanya sih? Awas saja, Hyuuga! Akan ku beri kau pelajaran,' pikir Karin sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sementara itu, di taman belakang.

"_E-eto_, permisi Uchiha-san. Terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi."

Hinata meraih kotak bentonya dan novelnya dengan raut sendu. Langkah mungilnya terhenti saat Sasuke menahan bahunya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi, huh?"

"A-apa? T-tapi—"

Belum selesai bicara, Hinata bisa merasakan kalau bahunya diremas agak kuat. Hinata meringis. Hinata juga merasakan karet rambutnya terlepas, menguraikan rambut indigo sepunggungnya yang indah.

"Begini lebih baik."

"A-apa yang—" Hinata menoleh, ingin protes pada Sasuke yang seenaknya saja melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kau harus jadi kekasihku. Mengerti?"

Hinata mulai bingung, kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Entah kenapa semua ini seperti potongan puzzle yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"_A-ano_, k-kau tidak salah bicara Uchiha-san?" Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Hyuuga?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah tembam Hinata.

"I-itu … ma-maaf, tapi aku harus menolak. K-karena aku suka pada orang lain," Hinata menjawab sambil mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

'Satu langkah, dua langkah, ukh, mundur lagi,' _Inner _Hinata menjerit kalut.

**GREEPP**

"Jangan kabur, **Hyuuga**." Sasuke berbicara dengan menekankan suaranya pada marga Hinata. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memojokkannya ke dinding pembatas sekolah dan mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menolak begitu saja?"

"E-eh?"

"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua, iya atau aku bersedia."

"A-apa maksudmu? Sudah aku bilang kan—"

"Tidak. Kau akan mencintaiku. Aku pastikan itu."

Hinata memasang wajah kesalnya sekarang, siapa sih orang ini? Pangeran sekolah sok dingin dan diktator! Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya membuang perasaannya? _Hell no!_

Tapi Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya wajah sebal yang kini ditunjukkannnya bersamaan jemarinya meremas permukaan kain penutup _bento_ kuat-kuat.

"Hum, kau akan jadi milikku,—ah, bukan akan, tapi harus!"

"A-apa?!"

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, kau adalah milikku. Dan itu 'harus'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: Haloo, ini Ether, setelah ether baca kembali fanfic ini sungguh hancur lebur dan banyak typo jadi Ether edit ulang agar layak publish dan setelah di edit Ether juga jadi lebih gampang menentukan draft chapter selanjutnya. **

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR**

**?**


	3. Hello Again!

**Zassou no Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternate Universe! School, Rush Plot**

**A/N: Oke, mungkin Ether mengawali cerita ini dengan gaje, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan diksi yang parah, tapi Ether akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini dan kalau sempat akan merevisi beberapa bagian di fic ini. Gomen kalau alurnya kecepatan pake sangat, karena ini adalah fic Ether yang paling pertama maka maklumilah, :') Semoga mulai chap ini kegajean dan OOC nya akan membaik. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tiba di rumah dengan perasaan terguncang. Kesal, marah, sekaligus sedih, semua bersarang di hatinya. Ia segera naik ke lantai atas dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Para pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga menatap nona muda mereka dengan tatapan heran. Jarang-jarang mendapati Hinata merengut kesal sampai-sampai tak mengucapkan sekadar sapaan ringan.

Di kamarnya, Hinata menjerit kesal. Jeritan itu ia sumpal dengan bantal empuk miliknya agar suara itu tidak terdengar oleh para penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Tak lama Hinata tersadar, kamarnya memiliki dinding kedap suara, jadi kenapa ia harus takut meneriakkan nama orang sialan itu! Hinata membanting bantal itu ke pintu,

"Uchiha Sasuke _no hentai_! Itu tadi _sekuhara _namanya!" teriak Hinata kesal. Hinata kembali menangis karena emosi, ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Apa sih yang membuat Hinata kesal sampai terpuruk begitu? Mari kita simak hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

…**.**

"Ma-maaf tapi aku suka orang lain." Hinata menjawab sambil mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

'Satu langkah, dua langkah…. Ukhh! Aku harus mundur lagi!' pikir Hinata kalut sambil mengambil langkah mundur sebanyak-banyaknya. Sialnya punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Jangan kabur, **Hyuuga**." Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memojokkannya ke tembok pembatas sekolah dan mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hum, kau akan jadi milikku, ah, bukan akan tapi **harus**," ujar Sasuke dengan suara posesif.

'APA!?' Hinata bisa merasakan jengah yang kentara pada bocah pantat ayam di hadapannya.

"T-tidak mau!" jawab Hinata dengan segera. Matanya mulai berair, ia takut dan benci pada Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Hinata memang berterima kasih pada Sasuke atas hal tadi, tapi ia juga tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Kau menolak? Aku rasa memberikanmu hukuman sedikit tak akan jadi masalah besar," ucap Sasuke dengan nada misterius. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, netra keunguannya basah, tatapannya sedikit ragu. Pemandangan itu membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

Cantik, pikir Sasuke. Semula, Sasuke memang tidak berniat menghukum ataupun menyentuh Hinata, tetapi wajah Hinata sekarang mengundangnya melakukan sesuatu.

'H-hukuman?' pikir Hinata dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sebelum ia sempat menepis tangan Sasuke, sebuah hal yang tak pernah ia duga terjadi.

Satu kecupan mendarat dengan mulus di bibir merah Hinata. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Sasuke. Hinata terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kesucian bibirnya telah direnggut.

'Tidak!' inner Hinata menjerit. Spontan ia mnedorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Tangisnya mulai mengeras. Sasuke sendiri membeku di tempatnya, terlalu kaget untuk menyangkal perbuatannya barusan.

"Uchiha sialan!" teriak Hinata sambil melarikan diri.

"Hei! Hinata!"

.

.

.

Mata bengkak dan berkantung kehitaman, rambut terurai berantakan bak Sadako, air mata mengering di wilayah wajah, satu kata untuk itu semua, sempurna. Sempurna bagi hari Minggu Hinata yang selalu sama. Para pegawai di kediaman Hyuuga akan diliburkan seharian ini, dan itu berarti Hinata harus mengurus rumah dan memasak karena Hanabi telah kabur sejak pagi tadi dengan alasan kerja kelompok—yang pastinya bohong (itu sudah biasa) karena biasanya Hanabi tak akan menyentuh tugas pribadinya sampai _deadline_-nya tinggal sehari—.

Hinata mengerang, matanya terasa berat. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air panas. Handuk wajah disambar dengan kasar, setelah dibasahi, HInata menepuk-nepuk permukaan wajahnya yang berantakan agar kelihatan lebih segar. Rambutnya dibasahi sedikit lalu dikeringkan dan disisir dengan rapi. Karena cuaca tak begitu panas, Hinata memutuskan untuk menggerai rambutnya begitu saja dan memakai bando agar anak-anak rambutnya tak begitu mengganggu.

Sebuah celemek dan masker dipakai. Tangan memegang erat sebuah vacuum cleaner, yah, meski Hinata anak yang dikaruniai orang tua kaya, itu tak membuatnya malas belajar mengurus rumah dan kegiatan sejenis yang sangat dibenci Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata. Meski Neji dan Hiashi melarangnya melakukan hal-hal itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan tetap mengerjakan hal-hal itu. Namun, sejak Hiashi bekerja di luar negeri dan Neji juga mengikuti jejak pamannya, Hinata selalu menetapkan hari libur bagi para _maid_ dan pegawai lainnya—Hinata tak tega memecat mereka lagipula ia tak bisa mengurus rumah seharian saat ia harus sekolah—. Dengan telaten Hinata membersihkan lantai, lalu mengepelnya. Pakaian-pakaian dicuci dengan mesin cuci dan dikeringkan di halaman belakang. Piring, mangkuk dan peralatan makan sehabis sarapan dicuci Hinata dengan sabar. Semua telah selesai, Hinata memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan senang.

Satu hal yang harus diingat, Hinata harus memasak makan siang. Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia melihat isi kulkas. Hinata memandang isi kulkas tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada ilham mengenai apa yang harus dimasaknya. Hanabi berpesan bahwa ia akan pulang sore dan Hinata hanya harus memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil dompet dan tas punggung mini. Hinata memakai sandal yang tersusun di rak dekat pintu depan. Ia menerawang ke belakang, sunyi.

"_**Ittekimasu!"**_

"_**Itterashai."**_

"_**Itterashai! Hei, jangan berlari, Hinata! Hanabi-chan, lambaikan tangan pada Hinata-nee."**_

Senyum hambar terukir, suaranya yang pelan terdengar menyayat,

"_Ittekimasu _…"

Hinata berjalan menuju minimarket. Gadis itu memandang rak-rak berisi bahan makanan. Tidak ada minat. Hinata hanya membeli beberapa batang cokelat kesukaannya lalu keluar. Kakinya digerakkan menuju restoran keluarga, mata ungunya terpaku pada keluarga yang duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar. Makan dengan canda tawa, hangat. Hinata bisa merasakan mulutnya terasa makin hambar. Dengan langkah lemah, Hinata menjauh.

Di sinilah Hinata sekarang, taman bunga di tengah kota yang kelihatan sepi. Ada penjual _burger_, Hinata memesan satu lalu duduk di sudut taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga mungil. Hinata membuka bungkus _burger_ dengan wajah datar. Hatinya terasa kosong dan sepi. Hinata masih bisa mengingat jelas setiap hari Minggu saat ia masih kecil, pergi ke taman, melakukan rekreasi sambil makan siang bersama. Piknik kecil yang sangat disukai Hinata.

Piknik mingguan Hiashi, Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi.

Yang tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Hinata memang tidak pernah berharap lagi. Berharap untuk sesuatu yang konyol ataupun melakukan janji kosong. Hinata sudah terlalu tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu muncul ketika harapannya hilang mendadak.

Kata maaf sudah tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan 'lain kali'.

Hinata sudah merasa cukup.

Hinata kehilangan selera makan. Burger yang baru dimakan setengah mendarat sempurna ke dalam tong sampah organik. Hinata ingin pulang dan tidur. Setidaknya ia akan kehilangan memorinya sejenak saat ia tertidur.

Hinata baru saja akan melangkah keluar gerbang kalau matanya tidak menangkap sosok yang familiar di dekat sana.

Oke, rambut anti-gravitasi, tubuh tinggi dengan pose angkuh, wajah datar sedatar penggorengan, mata hitam yang menusuk. Satu lagi kata 'sempurna' untuk hari ini.

Hinata refleks bersembunyi di belakang bangku taman terdekat. Sayangnya, ia terlalu berisik, Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu di taman yang terletak beberapa meter di belakang jalan utama itu. Sekelebat rambut indigo juga tak lepas dari netranya yang selalu memandang secara teliti. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

Sasuke yang semula baru selesai melakukan beberapa kegiatan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya sedang menunggu jemputannya, Kakashi —sang butler—, yang selalu saja terlambat menjemput tuan mudanya itu.

Decakan kesal mengudara dan saat itu pula ia menoleh saat mendapati suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Rambut ungu yang tersentuh angin tampak memantulkan cahaya matahari, terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Kelihatannya pilihanmu untuk menggerai rambut itu adalah ide buruk, Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki taman. Hinata, setidaknya pilihlah tempat sembunyi yang lebih aman untuk postur orang dewasa, batin Sasuke kalem saat ia melihat kepala Hinata menyembul sedikit di antara pagar dedaunan yang dipangkas pendek. Seringainya makin lebar saat ia dengan sengaja menduduki bangku yang tepat berada di depan persembunyian Hinata.

Bangku tersebut berderit pelan, besi-besinya yang korosif tampak tak bersahabat dengan massa tubuh Sasuke. namun tak apalah, Sasuke akan duduk dengan senang hati asal ia bisa mengusili sang gadis lavender.

Hinata sendiri sudah ketakutan luarbiasa.

Sasuke yang itu! Yang merebut ciuman pertamanya semalam! Duduk di belakangnya! _Damn_!

Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mulutnya meracau tanpa suara, berkomat kamit agar Sasuke cepat pulang atau apa saja agar ia tak mesti sembunyi dan lekas pulang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Hinata masih tetap pada persembunyiannya. Sasuke yang mulai jengah berdiri sejenak, jangan lupakan seringainya yang belum hilang sepenuhnya, "Hum, Kakashi sudah datang ya? Aku akan pulang dulu."

Ucapannya sengaja diperkeras terutama pada bagian 'aku akan pulang dulu'. Hinata menghela napas lega. Terdengar langkah sepatu menjauh dari taman. Hinata tersenyum puas. Dengan langkah berjingkat Hinata berdiri dan mengintip pintu keluar taman.

Tidak ada orang. Hinata tersenyum lega. Namun, anehnya, ada sepasang sepatu di situ. Hinata bingung. Siapa pula yang sebodoh itu meletakkan sepatu di sana? Apa ada yang membuka lapak jualan sepatu? Tapi masa hanya ada sepasang? Lagipula, bukankah itu dilarang?

Hinata bingung. Ia berbalik ke arah kanan, ingin menghampiri sepatu aneh itu, tapi poandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang menghadangnya.

Rambut anti-gravitasi, tubuh tinggi dengan pose angkuh, wajah datar sedatar penggorengan, mata hitam yang menusuk. Jangan lupakan seringai di wajahnya dan kakinya yang tidak beralas apapun.

Kenapa …

Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bocah Uchiha itu ada di hadapannya?!

Dan Hinata sadar, ia tak pernah bisa lolos dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata…"

Hinata membeku di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Glossary:**

_**Sekuhara: **__Sexual harassment (pelecehan seksual)_

_**Itterashai: **__Selamat jalan_

_**Ittekimasu: **__Aku berangkat_

…

**A/N: Haloo~~ Maaf sudah menelantarkan fanfiksi ini lama sekali. Ini juga saya baru ketik separuhnya. TAT Saya tidak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Selamat membaca dan tolong berbagi komentar di kotak review. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mind**

**To**

**RnR**

**?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Salam kece,**

**Ether-chan!**


	4. Look At Me

**Zassou no Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternate Universe! School, Rush Plot**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Look At Me**

**.**

**.**

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata …"

Hinata membeku di tempat.

Mungkin kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah Hinata sepucat zombie, hanya saja tidak ada darah amis ataupun luka-luka bernanah menghiasi kulitnya sebagaimana zombie aslinya. Hinata tidak mau mendongak, serius! Takut diiya-iyain apalagi masih ada trauma kemarin. Sasuke yang dasarnya benci diabaikan makin iseng. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata lalu meniupnya pelan.

"Kyaa! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata mengayun-ayun tasnya dengan garang. Sasuke terkekeh, menghindari semua serangan Hinata yang lemah.

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Hm, penampilanmu tidak buruk juga kalau begini."

"A-apa?"

"_Nande mo nai_. Kau. Tunggu di sini."

Hinata bukannya tidak mau lari, tapi Sasuke jelas-jelas menghalangi pintu keluar untuk mengambil sepatunya yang dipakai sebagai siasat membuat Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Hinata masih asyik bergumul dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke kembali setelah mengenakan sepatunya dalam tempo singkat.

"Hei."

"_H-ha'i_!" Hinata sangat terkejut saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. Tapi ia segera menepis tangan Sasuke.

"J-jangan sentuh-sentuh." Hinata mengayunkan tasnya dengan sebal.

"Tidak usah galak begitu. Aku tidak berminat mengusilimu." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

Tidak minat katamu? Lalu yang semalam itu apa? Apa maksudnya?!

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Langkahnya terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai batu yang disusun memanjang. Tangannya dicekal namun tidak terasa sakit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Pulang. Memangnya ada apalagi? Lepaskan aku." Hinata memicingkan matanya, sebal akut pada manusia pantat ayam di depannya.

"Hoo, sudah tidak gagap lagi menjawabku ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata tidak suka seringai itu. Pertanda bahaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Artinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa padaku."

Ya, terbiasa pada sikap menyebalkanmu.

"Hei, k-kita tidak akrab, dan tidak akan pernah! Aku bahkan belum lupa kejadian semalam, jadi—"

Keduanya langsung terdiam.

"Kau … masih ingat?"

Hinata masih mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya walaupun kalimat pertamanya telah dipotong Sasuke, "Tentu saja—"

Hinata spontan menutup mulut. Wajahnya memerah. Aduh, kenapa Hinata malah membeberkan semuanya?

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya,"Tidak usah diingat lagi."

Hinata mendelik.

Tidak usah bagaimana? Sudah terukir di dalam hati lho, Sasuke.

"Minta maaf dulu, baru kulupakan."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke mendecih. Minta maaf itu mengurangi setengah dari jumlah harga diri seorang Uchiha lho, Hinata.

"Kalau minta maaf, mungkin tidak, karena aku tidak menyesal."

"A-apa?!"

"Jangan bahas lagi. Kau. Ikut aku."

Sasuke menyeret Hinata yang meronta-ronta karena kaget.

"H-hei! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Tenang saja. Atau kau mau kucium lagi, huh?"

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah pekat.

"T-tidak!"

"Bagus. Diamlah."

.

.

.

Hinata diseret menuju mobil berwarna hitam. Sasuke mendorong Hinata masuk, kemudian ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di jok belakang dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kakashi, antar kami ke pusat kota."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"H-hei, apa-apaan ini?! Penculikan? Biarkan aku pulang!"

"Aku pikir kau gadis pendiam, tolong jangan berisik."

"K-kau pikir aku bisa santai dibawa seperti ini? P-paman tolong hentikan mobilnya," Hinata memprotes dengan suara hampir mencicit. Paman yang disebut Hinata, Kakashi, hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Maaf, Nona. Tolong katakan itu pada Sasuke-sama."

Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Kalau nanti benar-benar terjadi sesuatu, Hinata tak akan segan menghubungi Hiashi dan Neji. Serius!

Memikirkan itu, Hinata kembali berwajah sedih.

Apa, Hiashi dan Neji masih akan mempedulikannya?

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap ekspresi Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?

Sasuke menyentil jidat Hinata dari samping.

"A-akh!"

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu di sampingku."

"A-apa-apaan?" Hinata mengusap jidatnya yang terasa perih.

"Jangan berwajah seperti ingin menangis di hadapanku."

"D-dasar jahat. Kalau penggemarmu tahu sikapmu seperti ini, mereka pasti akan menjadi _anti fans_-mu!"

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar menyebalkan."

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik."

Ya, Sasuke tidak memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita. Sasuke akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai gadis itu membuka diri padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu diambil oleh orang lain. Oh, mengingat-ingat soal ini membuat Sasuke kepikiran juga.

'_I-itu … ma-maaf, tapi aku harus menolak. K-karena aku suka pada orang lain,'_

Siapa orang yang dimaksudkan Hinata kemarin?

"Hei, Hinata, tentang orang yang kau suka—"

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai."

Sialan kau Kakashi, padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya frontal.

Hinata menoleh, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Sasuke keki luarbiasa. Ia memelototi Kakashi yang malah bersiul tenang.

"Tidak ada. Ayo turun."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"T-tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menyakitimu. Aku belum rela dicerca karena membawa gadis buluk bersamaku."

"Hei! L-lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Nona. Hanya dua puluh menit saja," seorang manusia androgini menggiring Hinata yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan garang, nyaris mencakar wajah yang dipoles kosmetik berkualitas tinggi milik Orochimaru—sang pemilik butik ternama di kota—.

Hinata meronta tak terima setelah sepuluh menit diajak masuk di bilik luas dengan dekorasi indah dengan plang bertuliskan tinta emas, Oro-oro Cutie Fashions, oleh Sasuke dengan alasan _absurd_. Hinata digiring menuju ruang bersekat tirai ungu yang membatasi ruangan berisi pakaian mahal dengan bilik kecil berisi cermin besar dan gantungan pakaian.

Singkat cerita, Hinata digeret menuju butik.

Persis seperti perkataan Orochimaru, Hinata keluar dari bilik mini dengan penampilan berbeda. Sangat berbeda malah. Sasuke yang masih membaca beberapa majalah sambil duduk santai di sofa bermotif kulit harimau melirik singkat dan bersiul.

"K-kau … keterlaluan," Hinata nyaris kehilangan sopan santun untuk sekadar memaki Sasuke atas hal yang ia alami. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan defensif. Disentuh-sentuh makhluk androgini bukan pilihan terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di butik terkenal, nak.

"Kenapa? Hasilnya tidak buruk kan?"

Hinata merengut. Risih, iya. Rambutnya digelung rapi menjadi gelombang halus di bagian bawah, disematkan pita simple di bagian belakang. Wajahnya tidak dipoles lagi, sudah seperti berlian mentah yang disentuh pengrajin menjadi berlian mahal, kata Orochimaru tadi. Pakaiannya diganti secara paksa, tolong garisbawahi 'secara paksa'. Sasuke saja nyaris tertawa karena mendengar suara jeritan Hinata di dalam sana, entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Hinata berjuang mati-matian agar pakaiannya tidak direnggut paksa oleh tangan-tangan profesional.

Kini pakaian kasualnya telah berganti dengan model _mini dress simple_ berwarna putih gading yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Dilengkapi _cardigan soft pink_ dan _heels_ dengan hak setinggi empat senti yang membuat penampilannya persis seperti boneka kesukaan anak perempuan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?"

"Hn? Menarik bukan?"

"Aku bukan mainan—" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berjalan di luar sana. Pemuda itu bersama seorang gadis. Hinata menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ia kenal. Tetapi gadis itu memakai topi sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Naruto-kun?" ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Sasuke mendecih. Tahu jelas apa yang diperhatikan gadis itu di luar sana. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Menepuk wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu adalah miliknya. Hinata terlonjak lantas menatap tajam Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menahan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau laku—"

"Lihat aku saja."

Eh? Apa katanya?

"Lihat aku, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N: Maaf baru update. Udah updatenya lama malah singkat seperti ini. Maaf ya, semuanya. Ether bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata sebanyak mungkin sampai lebih dari 2k, itu kekurangan Ether dalam membuat karya multi chapter. Inilah yang bisa Ether persembahkan untuk reader yang masih bersedia membaca. Terima kasih untuk Nurul Maulida yang selalu mengingatkn saya untuk update fanfic MC saya.**

**Terima kasih. **

**Salam,**

**Ether-chan**


	5. Truth is Hurt

**Zassou no Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**[Buono – Zassou no Uta]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternate Universe! School, Rush Plot**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. Truth is Hurt**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat aku saja."

Eh? Apa katanya?

"Lihat aku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata terdiam dengan mata membelalak. Apa pemuda ini sadar dengan ucapannya? Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya. Ia menggeleng sambil berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya."

"K-kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini padaku. Kau tahu aku hanyalah gadis miskin, terlalu sederhana, pendiam. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Di mataku kau tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Kau bisa memilih dari ratusan gadis yang menunggumu dengan setia. J-jangan aku."

"Cih, aku yang menentukan pilihanku. Bukan kau atau siapa pun juga."

Hinata terpana. Pemuda ini tidak melihat latar belakangnya sama sekali. Sepenuhnya percaya pada kata-katanya.

Memang banyak orang yang tidak tahu bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang kaya raya karena perusahaan mereka bernama Byakugan Corp., Hyuuga Hiashi adalah nama yang terkenal namun Hiashi tidak begitu mempublikasikan nama anak-anaknya, ia ingin kedua anaknya hidup seperti gadis biasa yang tenang dan tidak dikejar-kejar media massa. Nama Hyuuga yang melekat pada nama Hinata seringkali dikatakan kebetulan, hanya sekadar mirip, karena pada kenyataannya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang berperan sebagai nona besar meskipun ia mampu kalau ia mau. Ia hanya ingin kehidupan sederhana dan keluarganya memahami hal itu meskipun mereka tak pernah lagi membagi waktu dengannya.

Apa sang Uchiha benar-benar jatuh hati padanya? Namun Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia masih menaruh rasa suka pada Uzumaki Naruto. Ia masih menaruh harapan besar pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya itu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Tapi kau tahu aku mencintai orang lain."

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku hanya m-menyukai Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan Sasuke memasang raut terluka yang samar saat Hinata mengatakan nama itu. Apakah gadis ini begitu sulit menerima kehadirannya? Berapa kali gadis ini telah menolaknya? Padahal ia telah mengamati gadis ini sejak lama. Mengabaikan seluruh hal yang menggema di otaknya agar menjauhi gadis buluk dan miskin itu. Tidak mengacuhkan arogansinya dan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Perasaan yang makin lama makin menggelora membuatnya tak bisa diam begitu saja. Tapi … apa yang didapatkannya? Hanya penolakan.

Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini terus menaruh harapan dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Hinata tahu keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dengan nada suara yang ditekankan, Hinata mulai kembali mempertahankan kalimatnya.

"A-aku akan tetap mencintainya."

"Dan aku akan lebih mencintaimu. Lupakan dia." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan intens menuju_ orbs_ lavender Hinata.

Hinata meremas lapisan fabrik yang ia pakai. Mata ungunya terpejam.

"M-maaf. Kau tahu Sasuke, kalau rumput liar tetap hidup walau terinjak-injak, walaupun hidup di tanah gersang sekalipun. A-aku akan tetap menyukainya sampai dia menolakku, mencabutku sampai akar dan membiarkan perasaanku mati."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"A-apa?"

"Kalau kau menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan berhenti mendekatimu."

Hinata medongak. Menatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu? Sekali lagi pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat, tangannya menghantam keras permukaan dinding yang berada tepat di belakang gadis itu. Hinata tersentak.

"Nyatakan cintamu padanya dan aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu."

…

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali mengantar Hinata ke taman sebelumnya karena gadis itu mengatakan rumahnya berada di sekitar sana. Namun kesunyian yang menusuk membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Meskipun pada akhirnya Hinata menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke, Hinata juga tidak merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu tepat.

Dan apa yang mereka lihat tadi juga membuat Hinata ragu, apakah Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Hinata menggelengkan kepala, itu pasti hanyalah saudaranya, temannya, keluarganya, apa pun selain kekasih, ya, itu pasti—benar.

"Sudah sampai, Nona."

Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan senyum tipis.

"A-arigatou. Selamat malam, S-sasuke."

"Hn."

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Hinata menghela napas, ini memang salahnya. Hinata turun dari mobil dan membungkuk sekali lagi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Setelah gadis itu telah menghilang di balik perempatan jalan, Kakashi menatap tuan mudanya yang duduk dengan tatapan frustasi di jok belakang.

"Sasuke-sama, kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya setelah berjuang begitu keras?"

"Ck, diam."

"Sungguh jarang aku melihat Tuan Muda berusaha sekeras ini demi mendapatkan seorang gadis."

"_Urusai_."

"Haha, dia pasti gadis yang istimewa."

Ya, terlalu istimewa sampai Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan sirat terluka yang terpampang di mata onyx-nya.

Ia berdoa, memohon benar-benar pada _Kami-sama_ agar gadis itu tidak terluka saat mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan agar dia lah yang menjadi obat dari luka itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia lelah. Terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini. Ia sampai memesan makanan siap jadi untuk makan malam Hanabi. Ia tidak lapar, kehilangan selera makan sebenarnya. Dan ia tak mungkin membiarkan adiknya kelaparan.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah ia harus menyatakan cinta pada si Uzumaki? Sedangkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak salah, pemuda itu tidak mengenalnya. Ini hanyalah cinta terpendam. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu belum memiliki kekasih, Hinata tahu benar karena ia selalu memperhatikannya! Hinata akan menyatakan cintanya dalam minggu ini. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar permohonannya terkabul. Ia akan memulai hari yang indah tanpa kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata-nee, aku pulang!"

"A-ah, Hanabi, aku di sini!"

"Hinata mengintip dari balik pintu, "Temani aku makan malam."

Hinata tersenyum, ia jarang mendapati adiknya berada di rumah dan bersikap semanja ini.

"Baiklah."

Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya. Selimutnya ikut terangkat dan tersangkut membelit kakinya, tanpa sengaja Hinata menyeret selimut itu saat ia turun dari ranjang. Hinata buru-buru melepas belitan itu dan keluar dari kamar. Satu bingkai foto berisi foto keluarga Hyuuga di meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping ranjangnya terseret saat Hinata turun dari ranjang. Bingkai foto itu terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Di bagian belakang foto itu tersemat satu foto lagi, seorang pemuda blonde dengan senyum lebar. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata menggerutu saat pagi datang menjemput. Ia tertidur di kamar Hanabi setelah adiknya memaksanya untuk membantu mengerjakan PR. Dasar! Hinata memasuki kamar mandi dan bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar. Ia mengabaikan ranjangnya yang berantakan, ia nyaris terlambat dan tak ada waktu merapikannya.

Hinata menggigit selembar roti panggang dan berlari menuju stasiun bus. Bus datang setelah ia menunggu sekitar tiga menit. Ia menatap jalanan yang mulai ramai. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Kapan ia harus menyatakan cintanya ya? Wajahnya memerah hebat. Astaga, ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah solusi dan seorang teman untuk bercerita. Kesampingkan gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang selalu menganggunya, ia butuh seseorang yang baik hati dan mampu menerima curahan hatinya.

Ah, nanti saja!

Hinata turun di stasiun dekat sekolah. Ia berjalan beberapa meter untuk mencapai sekolahnya yang berada di ujung jalan. Ia bersenandung saat berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"Kyaa!"

Hinata memekik terkejut saat rambutnya ditarik begitu saja ke belakang. Ia berusaha menepis tangan yang menggenggam rambutnya erat-erat, Karin yang menarik rambutnya.

"L-lepaskan!"

"Diam, gadis buluk! Kami akan membuatmu tahu diri!"

Beberapa ember air berada di depan wajahnya. Hinata memekik ngeri.

"Hahaha, siram dia!"

Hinata bisa merasakan guyuran air membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya. Dilanjutkan dengan tubuhnya didorong sampai terjatuh. Hinata melindungi wajahnya. Matanya terasa perih saat terkena air yang baunya menjijikkan itu. Kacamatanya ditarik paksa, Hinata ketakutan.

"T-tolong …"

"Hahaha, Tuan Sasuke tidak akan menolongmu! Sadar dirilah, rumput liar!"

Hinata tahu kacamatanya diinjak sampai hancur. Mereka tertawa senang melihat Hinata dalam keadaan kacau.

"H-hiks, hiks, tolong …"

"Kalau kau masih mendekatinya, kami tak akan segan berbuat lebih dari ini, gadis jelek!"

"Kau hanya beruntung kemarin, jangan terlalu sombong!"

"Hahaha, lihatlah dia. Buruk rupa!"

"Menjijikkan, yaiks!"

Hinata tahu tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Tidak ada orang yang mau mengambil resiko untuk menolong gadis miskin hanya untuk mendapatkan masalah dengan fans club Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan memekik saat mereka menarik rambutnya atau pun menyiramnya dengan guyuran air.

Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Apa ia pantas mendapatkan ini hanya karena ia diselamatkan Sasuke?

"Hentikan!"

Hinata mengenal suara itu. Tapi siapa? Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir. Ada seseorang yang membentak gadis-gadis itu. Mereka meninggalkannya. Sosok itu mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? H-hei!"

Hinata hanya mampu merasakan kegelapan.

Sasuke, tolong. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan mata berbayang-bayang. Kepalanya sakit. Tubuhnya dingin.

"A-ah, dia bangun, Sakura!"

"Diam, _baka_!"

"E-eh, tapi … !"

"Sebentar, aku akan bilang pada _Sensei_."

"He-hei!"

Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya. Sosok yang ia kenal dengan baik menyapa indera penglihatannya.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Bukan Sasuke. Astaga, kenapa Hinata malah memikirkannya padahal ia sedang bersama Naruto?

"Eh, kau mengenalku? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pemuda itu menoleh lalu memekik dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Pemuda itu menyodorkan handuk untuknya, "Pakailah. Rambutmu basah."

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Hinata menatap pakaiannya yang telah berganti menjadi pakaian olahraga, ia balas menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat.

"E-eh, b-bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu! Sungguh! Kurenai-sensei yang melakukannya!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menghela napas lega. "T-terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Ah, sama-sama! Mereka memang keterlaluan." Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menggerutu sebal.

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa mereka mengganggumu seperti itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "B-bukan apa-apa. A-aku—sudah biasa kok."

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata agar suasana vakum ini segera berakhir. Naruto juga tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang permasalahan gadis itu dengan gerombolan gadis barbar tadi. Ia memandang pemuda itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia meremas selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

Ucapan Sasuke menggema di otaknya. Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat?

"N-naruto-kun …" Hinata memulai dengan suara nyaris mencicit.

"Ya?"

"A-aku—menyukaimu."

Hinata mengatakannya. Ya, Hinata telah mengatakannya.

Senyap.

"…" Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berkedip.

Hinata melirik dari balik poninya, pemuda itu terdiam lama sebelum menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Terima kasih, tapi—"

Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harapan.

"—maaf."

Hinata menahan tangisnya. Sesak. Ya, ia baru tahu rasanya ditolak sepedih ini. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "K-kenapa? A-atau siapa?"

Naruto memandangnya, "Apa?"

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Naruto-kun?"

Saat itu pintu tergeser pelan tanpa mereka sadari. Pandangan Naruto saat itu teduh, "Sakura. Aku telah berhubungan dengannya selama setengah tahun. Maaf, Hinata, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku telah menggapai Sakura dan tak berniat menghianatinya."

Hinata terpekur di atas ranjang. Bagaimana mungkin? Sakura? Teman sekelasnya, Haruno Sakura? Astaga, Hinata merasa dunia ini benar-benar tahu cara menghancurkannya dalam waktu singkat. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

Seperti mengetahui saat yang tepat, saat itu tirai tersibak, Sakura masuk dengan wajah sendu. Ia tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sejak ia pertama kali menyadari tatapan gadis itu untuk pemuda yang telah berhubungan dengannya. Ia hanya tidak tega meskipun ia tahu kenyataan ini membuat gadis itu hancur.

"S-sakura-san,"

"Sakura?!"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu. Aku—"

Hinata menggeleng, Sakura berhenti berbicara. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku hanya akan menyusahkan kalian."

Hinata tetap menahan genangan air matanya yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Hinata menolaknya? Ya, Hinata mencintai orang lain dan dicintai oleh Sasuke. Hinata sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya. Pedih dan sesak.

Dengan senyum lembut Hinata mendongak, "Semoga kalian bahagia. T-terima kasih telah menolongku. Dan maaf membuat kalian repot. A-aku pergi."

Sakura baru saja akan mencegat Hinata tapi Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng dengan isyarat jangan. Hinata menggeser pintu dan berlari keluar dari UKS. Ia mengabaikan larangan berlari di koridor, ia tidak peduli. Ia berlari tanpa arah. Kakinya berhenti setelah ia mencapai taman belakang. Ia jatuh, kakinya melemas. Ia menangis. Tangannya menangkup wajahnya.

"A-aku—bodoh. Hiks … hiks … arggh!"

Hinata memeluk lututnya dan menangis terus menerus.

'_**Siapa pun, tolong bebaskan aku dari pedihnya perasaan ini …'**_

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Halo, ini Ether! Maaf update-nya lama, tapi ini udah lumayan cepet kan? Hahaha, sebelum hiatus karena keluarga pada mau datang ke rumah dan nantinya ga bisa ngetik, Ether mau ngupdate dulu. Nanti takut dibacok readers karena PHP! XDD Capek lho bongkar-bongkar file chapter yang lalu karena Ether pelupa. TT^TT *rasain lo* Oke, ini 2k+ kan? Ayo, berterima kasih sama Ether. *dibuang ke sarang titan* *Cuma 2k songong banget loe***

**Btw ini tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tamat. Jadi Ether mau tanya pendapat kalian semua? Boleh saran, kritik, ide atau ada yang mau nebak ending cerita ini? ^^v Ether terbuka kok jadi mana tahu ide kalian ada yang sama dengan Ether atau malah lebih bagus? Dan maaf karena enggak terlalu sama dengan isi prolognya ya, kan kalian tahu kalau Ether ini rada somplak jadi ya gitu … XD**

**Btw, SHBF #5 udah mau mulai pas bulan 8 nanti dengan prompt 'Fanon' dan 'Family', ada hadiah dari Ether, jadi stay tune!**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**Nuruss-chan****, ****Yurika-chan****, ****shu****, Kazeko Kimi, tiasiambaton, Akito Brzenska, cintya. cleadizzlibratheaa, Ayu Tri Darkviolets482, geminisayank. sayank, zxkyfq, Nurul851**

**Mind**

**To**

**RnR**

**?**

**Salam dan peluk,**

**Ether-chan**


	6. One Big Family

**Zassou no Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**[Buono! – Zassou no Uta]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternate Universe! School, Rush Plot**

…

**OST untuk didengar:**

**[Maher Zein – One Big Family]**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. One Big Family**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memeluk lututnya dan menangis terus menerus.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit mengetahui kebenaran yang tersimpan di balik senyuman orang-orang terdekatmu. Cinta yang tidak diharapkan siapa pun. Rasa yang mestinya ia pendam selamanya. Rasa yang telah diungkapkan namun hanya membawa luka mendalam.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat dirinya hancur. Seperti sugesti Sasuke, ia ditolak. Mirisnya, Hinata baru sadar, gadis yang kemarin ia lihat tengah pergi dengan Naruto ketika Hinata bersama Sasuke di butik adalah Sakura. Benar-benar bodoh. Hinata memerintah dirinya mempercayai Naruto akan menyimpan hati untuknya tapi nihil, sekeping perasaan pun tidak. Ada alur cerita lain yang bermain di belakangnya. Tubuh Hinata gemetar. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Tapi menatap pohon sakura yang dikelilingi taman bunga matahari membuatnya semakin remuk.

Kini, apakah ia masih akan bertahan menjadi gadis Hyuuga miskin yang selalu tersembunyi dari pandangan orang? Yang disamakan dengan sosok rumput liar? Terbuang dan telantar? Ya, mungkin itu benar-benar mencerminkan sosoknya. Mengecewakan. Hinata tetaplah bukan siapa-siapa.

…

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Penampilannya berantakan. Jauh lebih berantakan dibandingkan saat dirinya dicium Sasuke. membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi dan sikapnya hari yang lalu pada Sasuke hanya mampu membuatnya terdiam dan menangis lagi. Benar-benar lemah, sungguh.

"_Lihat aku saja." _

Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir, betapa egoisnya dirinya kalau ia baru kembali pada sosok Sasuke sekarang setelah ditolak Naruto. Hinata masih punya pikiran rasional untuk tidak lagi mengganggu sang Uchiha yang dekat dengannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu itu. Sasuke sebaiknya mencari gadis lainnya daripada Hinata. Hinata hanya akan menyakiti Sasuke.

Bukankah begitu?

Memejamkan mata, Hinata kembali teringat.

Di mana keluarganya tengah berada di saat dia membutuhkan mereka?

.

.

.

"Benar dengan Hyuuga Hiashi-san?"

"Ya. Lancang benar kau meneleponku dengan membawa nama ayahmu, Uchiha."

Tertawa dengan sedikit determinasi, sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang menawarkan pemandangan malam hari menempelkan telepon di telinga kirinya. "Ayahku juga Uchiha jadi ini wajar saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalau bukan tentang masalah penting."

"Masalah apa yang membawa seorang remaja tanggung meneleponku malam-malam?"

"Apakah kabar yang dibawa remaja tanggung pada tengah malam terdengar sepele?"

"Intinya saja."

"Kalau masalah tentang keluarga Anda di Jepang bagaimana? Kurasa butuh waktu banyak untuk kilas balik cerita."

"Apa?"

Suara gertakan gigi terdengar cukup jelas di _speaker_ telepon.

"Tenang, Uchiha tak mengambil langkah ekstrim seperti menyandera putrid Anda atau semacamnya. Kita adalah mitra kerja. Aku hanya membawa sedikit cerita dan kabar tentang … **Hyuuga Hinata**."

"…"

"Hiashi-san?"

"Ceritakan."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu."

"Tergantung dari kabar apa yang kau bawakan, **Uchiha Sasuke**."

"Baiklah. Bukan penawaran buruk."

.

.

.

"Nona, bangunlah."

"Ayame?"

Dengan mata berat, Hinata terbangun dan mendapati pelayannya menatapnya dengan wajah gugup. Hinata sendiri merasa lemas. Ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga dini hari. Dan kondisi perasaannya masih sama, buruk.

"Nona, ikut saya sekarang."

"K-kenapa?"

"Ada berita besar dari kepala pelayan. Nona harus segera bergegas dan bersiap."

"Aku t-tidak sekolah hari ini. Aku s-sedang tidak enak badan, Ayame."

"Pokoknya ikut saja Nona. Hari ini—Tuan akan pulang!"

Hinata membelalak. Sungguh berita besar! Ayahnya akan pulang, tapi kenapa?

"Apakah Ayah ada u-urusan bisnis?"

Ayame menggeleng tanpa jawaban. Kelihatannya mendadak. Seluruh pelayan bekerja ekstra di pagi hari. Pagar-pagar bunga telah dirapikan, jalan di halaman depan dan lantai telah disapu bersih. Dipel sampai harum dan mengkilat. Ayahnya yang perfeksionis wajar saja membuat seluruh pelayannya panik kalau-kalau sempat melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Hinata diseret-seret ke kamar mandi. Ayame sempat marah, mengapa matanya bengkak dan berlingkar hitam, mengapa rambutnya kusut, mengapa perawatan pada tubuhnya sendiri sangat kurang. Agak malu karena pakaiannya dilucuti paksa, Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah memerah dan membiarkan pelayannya bekerja.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya dikeringkan. Pakaian-pakaian indah sudah berjejer di depannya tetapi Hinata terlalu malas untuk memilih dan Hinata kembali diomeli Ayame. Yah, sedikit hiburan di pagi hari bagi Hinata.

Ayame mendelik pada nonanya yang kelihatan pucat itu.

"Hanabi ada di mana?"

Ayame yang tengah mencari kotak kosmetik di lemari Hinata menjawab, "Nona Hanabi menginap di rumah temannya semalam. Tadi pagi Araki-san sudah menjemputnya dan membiarkannya bersiap di salon saja supaya lebih cepat. Dan sekarang Nona Hanabi sedang sarapan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Nona baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau wajahmu tertekuk lesu menjawab pertanyaan dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Nona berbohong kan?"

"…" Hinata menatap Ayame dengan pandangan kaget.

"Saya sudah mengasuh Nona sejak umur lima tahun. Saya tahu kalau Nona seding sedih, marah, senang ataupun emosi. Saya tahu akhir-akhir ini Anda sedih karena ditinggal Hiashi-sama dan Neji-sama tapi rasa-rasanya kali ini bukan tentang itu. Kemarin Anda tampak senang dan tertarik akan suatu hal tapi hari ini kondisi Nona benar-benar buruk."

Hinata diam dan tak membuka mulutnya. Apa dirinya semudah itu dibaca layaknya buku bacaan yang dipampangkan jelas?

Ayame yakin benar kalau dirinya benar. Ia mendekati gadis muda itu. Menyapukan bedak dan pemulas bibir sedikit, Ayame menarik cermin dan menaruhnya di depan Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, Tuan akan pulang hari ini. Sambut ia dengan senyum. Meskipun Nona tengah bersedih, Nona mestinya senang dengan kepulangan mereka. Nona sudah berjuang keras menahan rasa sepi karena ditinggalkan bukan? Kenapa kali ini tidak meminta agar mereka tinggal?"

Hinata menatap pelayannya dengan tatapan berbinar yang kemudian meredup, "Tapi …"

"Nona juga seorang Hyuuga. Nona adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. Kenapa Anda mesti takut?"

"Apakah mereka mau mendengarku?"

"Tentu. Karena mereka pulang demi Nona."

Tepat saat kalimat Ayame berakhir, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dengan hentakan keras. Hinata dan Ayame terkejut.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan napas terengah berada di depan pintu.

"N-neji-nii …"

Berlari ke pintu, Hinata tak bisa mempersembahkan sebuah senyuman terbaik. Hanya tangisan penuh kerinduan dengan satu pelukan yang bisa ia berikan.

Apakah doa Hinata benar-benar dikabulkan?

.

.

.

Hanabi baru pulang lima menit yang lalu. Jalanan macet, katanya. Ia menyambut Hiashi dengan senyum hangat dan pelukan rindu. Hiashi yang canggung hanya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Hanabi kini tengah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Neji masih berada di kamar Hinata. Jelas sadar kalau keponakannya itu benar-benar over protektif pada putrinya.

Hiashi menghela napas. Pria paruh baya yang tidak bisa gamblang menunjukkan emosinya pada anaknya hanya menunggu di lantai bawah. Ia menyayangi anaknya, sampai rela pulang mendadak dengan penerbangan pertama seperti ini. Hanya saja Hiashi ragu bagaimana menemui anaknya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya. Apakah kedua anak gadisnya tidak menatapnya sebagai ayah yang keterlaluan karena menelantarkan anak-anaknya?

Hanabi dan Hinata memang tidak pernah mengeluh tapi Hiashi tidak berani memprediksi tanggapan anaknya nanti.

Hiashi menatap Neji dan Hinata yang turun dari lantai atas. Seperti kabar yang ia dapatkan, Hinata memang terlihat lesu dan tidak sehat. Hiashi merutuk, ia ayah yang mengecewakan. Orang lain bahkan lebih hapal kondisi anaknya dibandingkan ia sendiri.

"A-ayah …"

Satu senyuman dari anaknya membuat hati Hiashi terenyuh. "Hinata, Ayah pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk ayahnya, "Selamat datang, Ayah."

Hiashi balas memeluk anaknya dengan sayang. Anaknya sudah dewasa.

"Ayah minta maaf, Hinata. Ayah terlalu lama meninggalkan kalian di sini."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Ayah."

"Aku bukanlah Ayah yang baik."

"A-ayah yang terbaik, sungguh."

"Ayah, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Hiashi menatap putrinya dengan pandangan hangat. Sungguh jarang anaknya mengeluh dan meminta sesuatu sehingga Hiashi tak urung bertanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ada setumpuk harap pada kilauan mata anaknya yang berwarna ungu pucat.

"Segalanya untuk putri Ayah."

Mengumpulkan keberanian dan Hinata menatap lurus ke depan. Menawarkan senyuman terbaiknya. Mengungkapkan angannya selama ini dengan gugup.

"B-bisakah kita tinggal bersama mulai sekarang? Aku, Ayah, Hanabi, dan Neji-nii. Bersama, seperti dulu."

Hiashi sadar, ini saatnya untuk berkumpul lagi sebagai keluarga. Kembali pada kewajibannya sebagai Ayah. Ayah yang mesti membahagiakan anak-anaknya di kala istrinya sudah tiada. Setidaknya ucapan 'pemuda' itu memang benar adanya.

"Tentu, Hinata. Kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang."

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Hinata berpikir, ternyata hanya semudah ini. Kenapa ia selalu ragu mengatakannya?

Ayame benar.

Hinata masih memiliki arti di mata keluarganya.

Hanabi dan Neji saling berpandangan lantas mendekat pada Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Hinata-nee, jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng."

"I-iya."

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami, Hinata."

"B-baiklah."

"Kau sudah berjuang, Nak."

"A-ayah …"

Kini Hinata bisa menemukan tumpuan yang baru. Keluarganya sendiri. Bahwa kini ia merasa senang dirinya adalah seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Satu senyuman hadir di wajahnya.

Mengusap air mata bahagia yang meleleh dari matanya, Hinata menatap seisi ruangan itu. Keluarganya kini kembali utuh. Kejadian ini merupakan angin segar bagi Hinata. Sampai-sampai ia bisa melupakan Sakura dan Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Siapa kiranya yang membawakan berkah ini bagi Hinata?

"O-oh ya, apakah Ayah dan Neji-nii ada urusan bisnis di sini?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, ia hanya mendengar kabar Hinata sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima dan langsung setuju pulang ke Jepang tanpa banyak tanya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Ayah ingin tanya, apakah kau mengenal … Uchiha Sasuke?"

"?"

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"K-kenapa dengan Sasuke-san? Kami satu sekolah."

Hiashi menggeleng, "Bukan hal yang penting."

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu. Sasuke sudah menahan diri terlalu lama untuk tidak menemui Hinata. Sudah seminggu pula Hinata tidak sekolah. Membuat Sasuke menjadi agak cemas. Gadis itu bisa saja membuatnya panik tidak jelas karena belum melihat keadaan gadis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hiashi sendiri belum mengabari apapun padanya. Sial.

Dimabuk cinta? Silakan saja katakan begitu. Sekaligus Sasuke merasa bersalah tidak ada di samping gadis itu selama masa-masa krusialnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pergi."

Uchiha Itachi menatap dongkol, "Iya, aku tahu kau mau pergi. Ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang cengo berat sekaligus emosi.

"Sasuke!"

Harusnya, sekarang sudah waktunya mereka bertemu. Dan Sasuke harap gadis itu tidak luluh lantak karena fakta yang ia dapatkan. Jujur, Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura dan Naruto berhubungan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja, Sasuke menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk mengecek hal itu. Paranoid memang tapi yang Sasuke pikirkan memang benar. Mereka sudah berpacaran.

Menaiki mobil yang sudah berisikan Kakashi, Sasuke menyuruh agar pria bermasker itu mengantarnya ke tempat yang ia sepakati bersama Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sasuke juga tahu kelakuan dari Karin dan gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fansnya saat ia lengah. Mengambil jalan keras, Sasuke mengirimkan surat peringatan yang isinya cukup mengerikan. Yang pasti mereka tidak akan berani menyentuh Hinata kalau masih memilih hidup yang aman dan nyaman.

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap jalanan yang telah retak ditembus akar rumput liar yang tumbuh bebas.

Rumput liar ya?

Sasuke teringat akan kata-kata Hinata.

"Kakashi, kita ke sekolah sebentar."

"Eh?"

Sasuke melirik pertokoan di pinggir jalan.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Berhenti sebentar di sana."

…

Hinata tidak sekolah selama seminggu. Berdasarkan keinginan Hiashi agar mereka bisa terus bersama, mereka akan pindah ke Australia. Hinata sudah mengurus kepindahannya secara tertutup dan akan pergi dua hari lagi. Hinata akan merindukan Jepang tapi memulai hal yang baru tidaklah salah malah akan menyenangkan bukan? Mengenal dunia yang luas ini.

Hinata sangat bahagia sekarang. Terlepas dari kisah cinta dan momen sekolahnya yang berakhir buruk, Hinata menikmati _quality time_ dengan keluarga. Mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga sambil menikmati the dan kudapan terasa cukup istimewa meskipun tampak biasa bagi orang lain.

Pintu di depan diketuk tiga kali. Neji inisiatif membuka pintu lebih dulu daripada _maid_.

"Siapa?"

"Aku ada keperluan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Hei, anak muda. Lancang sekali kau datang dengan ucapan tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Aku sudah membuat janji. Apa kau pelayan di sini?"

Neji naik pitam. Jelas-jelas ssosoknya mirip seperti sosok pamannya saat muda tapi kenapa dia malah dicap sebagai pelayan? Keterlaluan.

"Kau …"

"Ya, Sadako?"

"Hei, jaga mulutmu! Pantat ayam sialan!"

Nah lho? Kok malah maki-makian di depan pintu ya? Di anatara keduanya juga tampak kilatan cahaya imajiner yang bertabrakan dan saling bersaing. Percikan rasa tidak suka sudah ada dari keduanya.

"Ada apa? Kau masih mau mengomel? Cepat panggil Hiashi-san."

"Enak saja! Memangnya kau ini siapa?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji mendengar nama itu dua kali. Yang jelas hari-hari yang lalu pamannya menyebutkan nama serupa dan sekali lagi ia dengar dari pemuda rambut pantat ayam di depannya. "Uchiha Sasuke? Tunggu sebentar."

Neji memasuki ruangan yang sama di mana seluruh keluarganya tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah, "Paman."

"Siapa yang datang, Neji?"

Neji mendekat dan berbisik, Hiashi mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"S-siapa yang datang, Neji-nii?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hanya seekor ayam pesanan Hiashi-sama untuk makan malam," jawab Neji dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"A-ayam?"

"Iya, ayam tidak tahu sopan santun."

Makin bingung, "H-hah?"

"Abaikan saja. Kukutuk dia jadi pantat ayam sungguhan!" desis Neji marah.

…

"Hiashi-san."

"Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau mirip dengan Fugaku."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hinata? Keadaannya tidak seburuk itu. Tapi kabar yang kau beritakan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Boleh aku menemuinya?"

"Tidak sekarang, Nak."

"Jadi?"

"..."

"Artinya Anda akan setuju kalau aku membawanya untuk makan malam?"

"Apa?"

"Kuanggap ya."

"Nak, pelan-pelan saja. Kau tampaknya agresif sekali."

"Apa boleh buat. Aku Uchiha."

Oh yeah, Uchiha dengan niat kepemilikannya yang mutlak.

Hiashi menghela napas. Bocah Uchiha di depannya kontras dengan putrinya yang pemalu. Yang ada di depannya beraura gelap dan ambisius. Tapi setidaknya Hiashi yakin bocah ini bisa menjaga putrinya.

"Baiklah, bisa kuatur."

"Hn."

"Sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

…

**To Be Continued**

…

A/N: Hahaha, pertama maaf ya. Saya keseringan lupa diri buat ngupdate fanfic multichap *ditampar bolak-balik*. Dan saya mandeg di 2k+ jadi saya publish ini dulu. *digebuk* Yap, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Tadinya mau saya satukan saja tapi rasanya terlalu kecepatan jadi sabar ya. Hehe, belum ada yang nebak endingnya dengan tepat nih. Dan yang kemarin ada request, maaf juga, saya tidak menerima request lagi karena saya sadar saya tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berbebas ria. :))))

It's Family time! Kira-kira begini dulu. Kalau ditanya mana Sasuke atau mana romance-nya mereka, sabar yah. Saya lagi memikirkan berbagai ending—sebenarnya udah punya ide sih tapi … mager. *ditinju*

**Mind to RnR?**


	7. Stand by You

**Zassou no Uta (Nyanyian Rumput Liar) © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**[Buono! – Zassou no Uta]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternate Universe! School, Rush Plot**

**OST: **

**Halyosy – Connecting**

**Rachel Platten – Stand by You**

…

_**Waktu adalah obat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan luka.**_

…

**Chapter 5. Stand By You**

Hinata bertumpu dagu di sebuah restoran mewah. Hiashi bilang akan mengenalkannya pada seorang relasi. Hinata sangat senang. Melewatkan _quality time_ dengan ayahnya adalah sebuah pengalaman berharga sesudah kepergian ibunya. Tapi, Hiashi malah meninggalkannya sebentar karena sebuah telepon penting. Aneh, tapi sudahlah.

Restoran ini begitu sepi. Mestinya ada satu dua keluarga yang juga duduk dan menikmati makan malam—menurut Hinata. Tapi sejak mereka sampai, hanya ada Hinata dan Hiashi, alias kosong melompong. Hinata bahkan terheran-heran. Mengapa Hanabi dan Neji tak boleh ikut?

Hinata mengaduk likuid jus di gelas berbentuk bola beralas datar. Ayahnya terlalu lama untuk sekadar menelepon. Ada baiknya Hinata menyusul. Tapi ayahnya bilang tunggu di sini. Hinata galau jadinya.

Kursi di depan Hinata berderak. Hinata mengangkat kepala, "Ayah—" lalu terdiam dengan mata tak berkedip. Ia terperanjat seutuhnya.

Sosok di depannya duduk dengan tampang datar. Membuat Hinata lupa bagaimana cara berbicara atau setidaknya bergerak. Err, _awkward_.

"Hiashi-san sudah pulang."

"…"

Sunyi. Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepala. Banyak pemikiran bercampur aduk di otaknya. Kenapa—kenapa ada Uchiha Sasuke di depannya? Apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu pada ayahnya?

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Membeku. Hinata lupa cara bernapas—boleh Hinata pingsan?

Oh, tidak. Kalau pingsan, konsekuensinya bisa lebih parah daripada dicium paksa. Teringat itu, Hinata jadi makin malu. Hinata menguatkan diri dengan cara menggigit bibir.

"Lihat ke depan sini. Aku tidak ada di bawah lantai."

Hinata bersikeras tidak mau mendongak.

"Tatap aku."

Ini bukan acara hipnotis kan? Hinata masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala tertunduk. Suara kursi yang digeser membuat jantung Hinata berdegup tidak keruan. Suara langkah yang bergema di ruangan sepi membuatnya tak kalah takut. Dagunya disentuh tangan dingin, diangkat menghadap depan.

"Lihat aku, Hinata."

Rasanya nostalgia dengan kata-kata itu. Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata pelan. Langsung menyelam dalam gelapnya iris hitam yang mempesona. Benar-benar terhipnotis. Hinata merasa dikendalikan.

"Hinata—"

"_A-ano_ … lepaskan aku."

Sasuke merasa tertolak lagi. Ia melepas sentuhannya. Ia merindukan sosok gadis itu. Tapi ia merasa tidak diinginkan.

Hinata meremas permukaan gaunnya. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Senyap saja. Tak ada yang berusaha menjelaskan atau mengumbar obrolan. Kaku.

Mereka mesti apa?

.

.

.

Hinata memelintir garmen yang ia kenakan, samar-samar suaranya terdengar, "Bagaimana d-dengan sekolah?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, "Biasa saja. Buruk … tanpamu."

Hinata mengeratkan cengkraman pada roknya. Gila. Degup jantungnya melawan paksaan Hinata untuk meredam perasaannya. Kenapa Sasuke sok menggombal di saat seperti ini?

"O-oh."

Hinata merasa rendah. Dirinya baru saja menolak dan ditolak. Tapi perasaannya berusaha mengkhianati. Tidak! Hinata tidak boleh melukai Sasuke lagi. Hinata harus tegas. Tapi tak ada kata yang terucap.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke meneliti gestur Hinata yang makin gelagapan.

Hinata hanya bisa diam layaknya orang bisu. Menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke mencicipi minuman yang ia pesan, "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?"

Sasuke mengetuk jari-jarinya. Hinata menatapnya sekilas, "A-aku akan pindah sekolah."

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Sialan sekali. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya soal ini.

"Kenapa?" suaranya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Aku ingin kembali bersama keluargaku. Berkumpul bersama, seperti dulu."

"Ke mana?"

"A-australia."—kenapa Hinata malah memberitahunya? Semuanya akan semakin rumit saja. Tapi Hinata menginginkan sebuah reaksi dari Sasuke. dan reaksi itu datang membawa gelombang yang lebih menciutkan hati Hinata.

"Lalu aku?"

Hinata menahan napas. Kini ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku …"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Suara tercekat di tenggorokan Hinata, "Aku—"

Hinata berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Hinata—"

"Dengarkan aku. A-aku … tidak boleh melukai Uchiha-san lagi. Kita lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi. _Gomen_."

Mata Sasuke menatap kosong.

Melukai?

Kenapa Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu lagi? Rasanya menyakitkan. Jadi ini yang terakhir? Sungguh? Kenapa kata pertama dan terakhir itu terdengar memekakkan di telinga Sasuke?

Hei, Sasuke sudah jauh lebih terbiasa dengan luka yang Hinata torehkan. Dan ini adalah luka terbesar yang akan Hinata tinggalkan untuknya.

"Permisi."

Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat punggung Hinata menjauh. Otaknya kesulitan mencerna ucapan Hinata.

Siapa melukai siapa?

Sasuke bisa gila.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Hinata terdiam di tempat. "Aku hanyalah rumput liar, Uchiha-san. Setidaknya, kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik. S-seperti mawar yang tak pantas bersanding dengan rumput liar, sederhana saja."

Kenapa Hinata mengatakan hal itu? Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu menjauh.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk lutut di jok belakang. Sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi supir mobil yang menatap heran. Berkali-kali ditanya soal keadaannya, Hinata hanya menatap sejenak dan tersenyum tipis, mau tak mau supir yang membawanya pulang hanya terdiam membisu.

Hinata merasa bingung. Semua ini tak ada dalam rencananya. Semuanya datang tanpa terduga-duga. Hinata ingin menjadi orang yang bersalah agar yang lain baik-baik saja, nyatanya tak begitu. Ia melukai Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua memang salah Hinata.

Oh … apa yang harus Hinata lakukan. Ia tak mengerti lagi.

…

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Hiashi menghela napas.

"Kemarilah."

Hinata mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"K-kenapa ayah mengenal Sasuke … kenapa dia y-yang datang … kenapa …"

Hiashi berdeham sejenak. "Uchiha Sasuke menelepon ayah semalam. Dia yang memberitahu keadaanmu pada ayah. Karena itulah hari ini ayah dan Neji pulang. Karena dia menyadarkan kami tentang hal-hal yang kau derita selama ini."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan mata membola. Separuh tidak percaya. Kenapa sang Uchiha jauh-jauh melakukan hal itu demi dirinya?

"Ayah pikir selama ini kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami. Dan Uchiha itu membuatku mengerti. Bahwa kau membutuhkan kami. Meski kau tak pernah mengatakannya."

Hinata berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada ayahnya dan memeluknya, "Ayah …"—hanya kata itu yang bisa Hinata sebutkan. Hinata kembali menangis.

_Terima kasih … dan maaf, Sasuke._

_Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

"Hinata, bangun!"

Ah, itu bukan suara Ayame. Hinata menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kasur yang lain. Malas disuruh bangun. Itu suara Neji. Haah, betapa Hinata merindukan sepupunya itu membangunkannya di pagi hari.

"Hinata!"

Selimut direnggut paksa. Hinata mengerang. Oh ya, Hinata baru ingat, ia benci kebiasaan Neji merenggut paksa selimutnya. Menyebalkan.

"A-aku masih mengantuk …"

"Kita mengurus kepindahanmu hari ini."

Hinata membeku.

"N-neji-nii saja yang mengurusnya, y-ya?"

"Tidak. Bangun dan angkat bokong malasmu itu."

Hinata meringis. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang tak pernah berubah. Keji demi kebaikanmu. Baiklah, Hinata menyerah karena Neji sudah melotot tak sabar.

Hinata menatap ragu melalui kaca jendela kamarnya. Kota ini akan segera ia tinggalkan. Begitu pula dengan seluruh kenangannya. Ah, Sasuke, betapa Hinata akan mengingat nama itu.

"Hinata, jangan bengong!"

"I-iya."

Bagaimana Hinata harus menemuinya nanti?

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan rapat-rapat dengan Neji. Entah apa yang ditakutkannya. Entah orang-orang yang mengganggunya, Sasuke, Sakura atau Naruto. Hinata tak mengerti lagi.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ketakutan di sekolahmu sendiri?"

Hinata tersenyum miris, "B-bukan apa-apa …"

"Yakin?"

"H-hmm."

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Neji mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kalau pada akhirnya Hinata tak perlu menemui sang kepala sekolah, kenapa ia harus ikut datang ke sini? Heran.

Hinata menunggu lima belas menit di luar. Neji tak kunjung keluar. Mencuri dengar dari ruangan itu, Hinata rasa pembicaraannya akan lama. Bosan, Hinata akhirnya berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Neji.

"Ah."

Hinata mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Entah kenapa, ia kembali berjalan ke taman belakang. Hal yang membuat wajahnya memerah ketika ia tanpa sengaja mengingat Sasuke memaksa menciumnya di hari pertama mereka saling bertemu.

Pemuda pemaksa. Setengah gila.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasanya dihiasi daun yang berguguran. Hinata mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Hinata tersenyum. Ikatan pada rambutnya ia lepaskan, rambutnya yang panjang terurai bebas, ia tersenyum lepas. Sasuke juga pernah melepaskan ikatan rambutnya secara sengaja.

Hinata menatap semak rimbun tempat ia bertemu Karin dulu. Hinata memilih duduk di tempat favoritnya. Sebelum gadis itu duduk, mata ungunya terpaku pada semak belukar yang berhiaskan mawar-mawar merah.

"Mawar …" bisik Hinata dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Indah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum menengadah. Suara itu datang dari atas. Dari jendela bangunan yang menghadap langsung ke taman. Kelas persiapan yang semestinya kosong.

"Aku merawatnya selama kau tidak datang ke sekolah."

"S-sasuke …" Hinata menundukkan kepala. Rasa bersalah merundungi hatinya.

Apakah pemuda itu tak marah padanya? Seharusnya Sasuke meninggalkannya. Membencinya kalau perlu.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau rumput tak mampu bersanding dengan indahnya mawar, hm?"

Tersentak, Hinata menengadah sekali lagi. Terkejut saat Sasuke melemparkan kelopak-kelopak mawar pada dirinya dari jendela lantai dua.

"Eh …"

"Jangan bergerak dari situ."

Sasuke menaiki kusen jendela. Hinata memekik. "Bahaya!"

Tak digubris, Sasuke melompat begitu saja ke bawah. Hinata memejamkan mata, takut setengah mati. Hinata menatap takut-takut, pemuda itu berdiri dengan kaki yang agak gemetar. Wajar saja, melompat dari ketinggian seperti itu pasti menyakitkan.

Hinata mendekat, kecemasan menghantuinya. Tangan pemuda itu juga banyak dihiasi dengan plester luka. Apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu sebenarnya?

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke? M-mana yang sakit?"

"Bukannya kau yang sedang melukai dirimu sendiri, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sial. Kalau saja kakinya tak gemetaran, pastinya ini semua akan jadi aksi heroic yang keren. "Hei, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata terperanjat, ia menatap lurus pemuda itu.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu?"

Hinata masih diam. Mengingat-ingat semua yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau adalah milikku. Dan itu 'harus'."

Hinata mengangguk—jelas-jelas ingat tragedi sialan itu.

"Hal itu tidak berubah."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, Hinata. Jujurlah."

Hinata mulai merasa rapuh. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sasuke itu? Kalau ia hanya membohongi dan melukai dirinya sendiri?

Hinata mundur selangkah, "A-aku tak mampu menggapai bunga matahari, Sasuke … apalagi setangkai mawar. Aku tak boleh memberimu harapan. Aku jahat."

"Rumput tak perlu menggapai sebab mawar yang akan menjagamu. Kau akan lebih jahat kalau pergi begitu saja, Hinata."

Sasuke mendekat, merangkul tubuh yang kini gemetar karena tangis.

Hinata balas mendekap Sasuke, meminta maaf dengan isakan-isakan yang makin mengencang. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah Hinata egois? Bolehkah Hinata dibahagiakan? Bolehkah Hinata mencintai kembali?

Sebab Hinata merasa sangat dicintai sekarang. Bolehkah Hinata membalas semua perasaan itu?

"Apakah aku … boleh?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

Saat itu kelopak mawar kembali disiramkan dari jendela bangunan.

Neji menghela napas di atas sana, "Kenapa pula harus aku yang membantu melemparkan ini. Ayam sialan."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata menuju bandara dengan berat hati. Meskipun gadis itu sudah menerimanya, ia tetap memutuskan pergi ke Australia. Gadis kejam. Tapi Sasuke juga yakin, Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati luka.

Sasuke memakluminya. Yang pasti, perlindungan Neji dan Hiashi pada gadis itu akan mempertahankan Sasuke menjadi calon menantu keluarga Hyuuga. Halah, kepedean.

Hinata tersenyum saat tatapan mereka bertabrakan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. "Jangan c-cemberut, Sasuke."

Menyerah, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

Hinata menatap jam. Waktu keberangkatannya sebentar lagi, "A-ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Melepas egonya. Menarik gadis itu mendekat, ia berbisik, "Kau milikku, jangan lupa. Dan jangan coba-coba mencari lelaki yang lain."

Hinata tertawa ringan.

Pemberitahuan keberangkatan diberitakan sebanyak dua kali.

Berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya, Neji memaksa Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Tak rela, Sasuke tetap menyaksikan kepergian Hinata.

"S-sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang berjalan paling akhir itu. Menangkap gerakan bibir gadis itu.

'Aku mencintaimu …'

Sial. Kenapa malah mengatakannya di saat mau pergi. Dasar keji.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empat tahun kemudian.**

Hinata belum pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sasuke tak pernah datang ke Australia.

Mereka hanya berhubungan sebatas e-mail dan telepon—yang lebih sering dibajak Neji karena sebal. Hinata sedang kuliah dan Sasuke juga. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dan tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari sekadar bercakap-cakap.

Apa boleh buat.

Hinata menarik lengan temannya, gadis campuran Australia-Jepang yang tak mengerti bahasa Jepang, Shion.

"_S-shion, let's go to the next class._" (Shion, ayo pergi ke kelas berikutnya.)

Shion tertawa ringan, "_Hinata, Mr. Blackhear won't come today, remember_?" (Hinata, Pak Blackheart tidak datang hari ini, ingat?)

Hinata menghela napas, "_Oh, okay. May I go home right now?_" (Oh, baiklah. Bisa aku pulang sekarang?)

Hinata dan Shion berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang kampus.

"_Sure. Hey, Hinata, don't you think that person is looking at us?_" (Tentu. Hei, Hinata, apakah orang itu sedang memperhatikan kita?)

Hinata tak melirik, "_Just_ _i-ignore it, Shion. Maybe he's just a pervert._" (Abaikan saja, Shion. Mungkin saja orang mesum.)

"_Really? He's sexy, you know? Aww, he doesn't stop starring at us!_" "Benarkah? Dia seksi, kau tahu? Aww, dia tak berhenti melihati kita!"

"_Oh, Shion! S-stop it!_" (Oh, Shion! Hentikan!)

"_H-hinata. This is no joke. He is pointing at you … directly._" (H-hinata. ini bukan lelucon. Dia sedang menunjukmu.)

Kali ini suara Shion serius, Hinata melirik ke depan.

Buku-buku mata kuliahnya berjatuhan. Shion terkejut.

"_Hinata, what are you doing?!_" (Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?!)

"_S-shion, he's totally a pervert! Y-you should go home right now!_" (S-shion, dia itu memang orang mesum! K-kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang juga.)

Setelah berdebat bersama Shion yang tak berhenti menggodanya, Hinata kembali mengumpulkan bukunya yang berserakan.

"Hei, siapa yang mesum?"

"Kau."

"Sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini malah disebut mesum."

Setangkai mawar diacungkan didepan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menghela napas, berusaha menahan rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak. Ia mendongak, "Selamat datang, Sasuke."

"Hai, Hinata."

Sasuke ikut berjongkok, membantu Hinata mengambil buku-bukunya. Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah Hinata. wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, ia terbata-bata.

"M-mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**A/N: Saya minta maaf! Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena lama update, karena ceritanya mungkin cheesy, endingnya yang agak gimana, maaf ya! Jujur saja. Saya kehilangan mood karena beberapa chapter awal yang pengen saya rombak habis-habisan tapi sudah terlanjur begitu—gimana bilangnya ya … Maaf udah dianggurin sekian lamanya. Saya janji mau update tapi batal melulu karena hilang feel. Huhuhu … Maaf dan semoga cerita ini menghibur.**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**Author tanpa nama, ****hinataholic****, ****lina tyolina****, Renita Nee-chan, Shirary-Ai, ****Ahel****, s****emanggi****, bebek kuning, seman99i, ****nunu****, aindri961, Ashura Darkname, ****Name NM****, siiuchild, ****aina freedom****, Uzumaki NaMa, ****Ry****, ****Devil-kun****, ****CIELAngel****,Nurul851, zxkyfq, ****L****, geminisayanksayank, AyuTri Darkviolets482, cintyacleadizzlibratheea, Akiko Han, tiasiambaton, IChikaze Kimi, ****shu****, ****Yurika-chan****, ****nuruss-chan****, Virgo Shaka Mia, ****lavender****, ****NaruDEmi****, Alicia Uchiha, Nurul851, ****yui****, Daisy Uchiha, ****mikyu-chan****, Angel821, ****Guest****, ****HyugaRara****, ****Cassi Hime****, Furi Tsuyoko, ****UC****, Asyah Hatsune, ****Wekaweka****, Aulya'aina731, AyaseChihaya0503, Vii Violeta Anais, arisankjm, Neneng Che Nauna854, ****clarin****, viananeesan, Nurmala Prieska, Cho377, ****fira****, Rei D'Nightmare, ****Cassy di Hime****, ****A-Chan****, ****miss kameko****, **

**2015,1,10718, Baby niz 137, Euiko Katayanagi, Fleur Choi, Ichira Ryuu-Gaki, IkaS18, Kanayla, Lavienda, Nita-chan SHL, RayuYuki,Rosella Lavender, Sora Hinase, The Deathly lavender, Uzumaki Danty, anggra,ab, azima,farida, chintya,hyuuga, diyah,adwrm, gete-virus, hikarilavender, hiru neesan, kyucel, lhala,luph,u, Ilyaneji, mianaav,av, nyonya uchiha, putrilestarilibra164, riichan's matahari, sasuhinaa, zielavienaz96, Angel voices, Green Oshu, Lawchan-Ai, Line-chan SHL, Lunawula, Nadeshiko Padmini, Rikudo-chan, Ucihaii, agathalin, harmonika chan, heztzander, misshyo, narunako.**

**Dan semua siders, terima kasih. :)**

**Sampai jumpa,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
